In Your Shoes
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: After a mishap with a Digital Gate, Wormmon and the Digimon Kaiser switch bodies. A stricken Ken is left in Miyako's care...and he finds himself falling for her!
1.

Digimon belongs to Toei! It's not mine!   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: New story. 'Switch,' Digimon style!  
---------------------------  
  
In Your Shoes  
  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Music: "Party," (AiM) from Digimon  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another Digimon serial. Body-snatching, and weird stuff...  
  
Warnings: None. Yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
//I hated you   
You couldn't do anything, and you didn't look cool   
I thought you didn't suit me   
  
But the only one who was with me to the end   
Was you//  
  
  
The control room was dark and drafted, enough to make one of its occupants shiver, if only one. "Brrr..."  
  
"What's wrong with you *now?*" Ken snapped, whirling to face Wormmon.  
  
"N-nothing, Ken-chan. I'm just a little cold." The green digimon answered shakily.  
  
"Cold, eh? Insect." The boy known as the Digimon Kaizer set the smaller voice on permanent 'ignore,' and returned to his task. "You should be able to adapt. And don't call me Ken."  
  
Too tired to put up an arguement, Wormmon nodded silently. "What are you doing with the computer now?"  
  
"Reprogramming the digital gate," Ken replied absently. "I'm trying to lock those kids out, even the ones with D-3s. Theirs aren't nearly as powerful as mine."  
  
"Oh." Wormmon watched with interest, glad that Ken wasn't actually making an effort to kill or injure the other children. Maybe he'd had a change of heart...  
  
"I'll hunt them down while they're helpless in the real world!"  
  
...and maybe not. Wormmon looked hopefully up at the Kaizer. "The real world? Without your controlled digimon and dark towers?"  
  
Ken smirked. "I'll take care of them myself. If you're asking to come along, you might as well. I need someone to shine my shoes, I guess."  
  
Wormmon sighed in releif; he hadn't been to the real world in an incredibly long time. "Arigatou, Ken-chan!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Digital gate, open!"  
  
Miyako scowled at the D-3 and shook it. "What's *wrong* with this thing?"  
  
Warily Iori extended his device toward the computer. "Digital gate open."  
  
Nothing. No glow, no sound, the screen didn't even blink. "Arrrrgh!" Miyako yelled, slamming a palm down on the table. "I don't understand this! Iroi, send Takeru and the others an e-mail! Onegai!"  
  
"Sure." Iori flipped open his D-terminal and typed something in. "They're on their way."  
  
A few moments later Daisuke had arrived with Chibimon in tow.   
  
"Try opening it," Miyako prompted.  
  
"Digital gate...open!" Daisuke called, his face falling when the words had no effect. "We're locked out."  
  
"Locked out? Of the *digital world?*" Miyako cried. "That can't happen!"  
  
"It can, and it has," Koushirou spoke up from behind her, Takeru and Hikari at his heels. "And I bet the Digimon Kaizer has something to do with it."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ken chuckled, watching the scene unfold before him. "Poor children! Not very perceptive, are you?" That girl Inoue Miyako seemed to be throwing a fit, kicking a wall in frustration. It was actually quite amusing to watch, Ken decided. This was the girl that had openly admitted to having a crush on him. Violent little thing. She was pretty, but he didn't need any distractions from his plotting.  
  
Oh yes, plotting. "It's time we headed back to the real world, Wormmon."  
  
Wormmon nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"  
  
Ken smiled knowingly, his cruel lips forming an almost comforting expression. "Digital gate...open!"  
  
The world exploded into rainbow light and the two partners knew no more...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Wormmon swam back into consciousness feeling pleasantly warm, a nice change from his usual state in the cold fortress. "Ken-chan?"  
  
Something was wrong, he quickly realized. He was lying on his back, unable to move any part of his body but his head. "Itai! What happened? I'm paralyzed! Ken? Ken-chan? Are you there? Are you okay?" The insect digimon's voice had risin an octave or two, and Wormmon quickly noticed. "Naniyo?"  
  
Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Had something happened to the gate? Where was Ken? Why couldn't he move?  
  
Rocking back and forth, Wormmon realized that it was only his limbs that weren't working. He left out a grunt and managed to turn over so he was right-side-up. Resting his chin on the floor for a moment, Wormmon raised his head to see what he was lying on, and found two pale human hands in front of his eyes.  
  
Wormmon gasped in surprise. The hands were smooth with long, elegant fingers, and wore no jewelry or scars. The nails were cut short. A white cuff started at the wrist and traveled back to an origin Wormmon couldn't see. He twitched his pincer.  
  
The hand moved.  
  
"N-naniyo?" Wormmon tried to move his left pincer, eliciting a small movement from the other hand. "Kore wa...?"  
  
The insect gulped in fear, staring at the hands--*his* hands.  
  
"....I'm...human..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
------------------------------------  
Shi-chan: More's written, just not typed. See you soon! 


	2. Glass and Mirrors

Digimon belongs to Toei! It's not mine!   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: Chapter 2, coming right up! I'm on a roll.  
Duo: You're on hyper pills is more like it. This is the fourth fic tonight.  
Shi-chan: Ha! I'm not done yet! I've got more writing in me!  
Seki: *sweatdrop*  
---------------------------  
  
In Your Shoes  
Part 2  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Music: "Tobira," (Acoustic version--Yamato)   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another Digimon serial. Body-snatching, and weird stuff...  
  
Warnings: Some language in this chapter. Nothing too bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
_I wondered why, too   
You were so cold, and you wouldn't turn around   
I thought I couldn't be with you   
  
But I didn't know the reason why   
I couldn't leave you_  
  
  
  
//Damn.// Ken groaned and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling tiles. //What happened? I feel like I've broken every bone in my body.// The room was white, unfamiliar. This wasn't his room. Where was he? 

"Oh...my God..." Someone else was in here too. A female voice? 

Blinking in surprise, he broaked out a name. "Inoue...Miyako?" It couldn't be. What was she doing here? Where was 'here?' 

"Shh, don't try to talk," she whispered, touching his cheek lightly. "Did he throw you out of the digital world? You're in terrible shape!" she declared. "That bastard. I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I'll help you." 

"Who?" Ken managed to gasp, his throat on fire. His voice sounded lower, lighter than usual. Like he was talking through a pane of glass. 

"I'll take care of you," Miyako repeated. "I just need to...Koushirou...lab...Ken." Ken caught snatches of the words, drifting in and out of consciousness. Sleep was looking really good. 

//Don't, you idiot. You've got a concussion for sure.// 

But he was so drowsy...and everything was so warm... 

Ken closed his eyes and let sleep take him. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


When he awoke Ken found himself in a small room of pink and purple, in a huge bed. They didn't make beds this big, did they? Was he dreaming? He was alone, now--that Inoue girl had left, if she was ever even there. Ken's body felt heavy, protesting with every move. His arms and legs were so numb he couldn't feel them. 

Growling in frustration, Ken squirmed out from under the blankets and collapsed on the monsterous pillow in sheer exhaustion. There was something terribly wrong with his body, he realized, staring at the limbs spread out before him. "I _must_ be dreaming." His hands had turned into pincers, several sets of them. His legs were incredibly short. Turning his head, Ken caught sight of a tail-like segment with two sharp points atop it. 

//Not a dream, a nightmare. I'm turning into that _worm._// 

The Digimon Kaiser hissed in fury, trying to puzzle out what was going on. //This can't be a dream. Shit. Did something go wrong when we came through the digital gate? If I'm here, where's the worm?// 

"Wormmon!" Miyako cried, rushing into the room. "You're awake...are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," Ken snapped, embarassed. 

"Poor thing! I found you in the Odaiba Elementary computer room, half conscious. Do you remember what happened? Did Ken throw you out?" 

Odaiba? What the hell was he doing in Odaiba? He should have come through the gate in his room in Tamachi! None of the other gates should have been _working!_ //Of course,// Ken thought, //it might be useful having such a naive enemy right here...// His mind whirled frantically. //Can I fake this?// "Yes. He threw me out.// 

"I'll kill him," Miyako seethed. "He just ditched you in the real world? God!" 

Ken drew back from the anger practically radiating from the lavender-haired girl. "H-hai..." 

Sighing, Miyako sat down and patted Ken's head, touching his anntennae with her thumb in a way that shot thrills through his insectoid body. "Sorry, I know you're loyal to him. He's your partner, after all...and I just can't seem to stay mad, even after everything he's done." 

Ken did not speak for a moment. "You liked him." 

"Yeah." She smiled sadly. "I did. Maybe I still do." 

//Fool. I could have gained her trust even in my own body. Dammit, where's Wormmon? That idiot's likely to get me killed or captured, and then what will I do? I suppose I should stay long enough for this body to heal, and milk some information out of the girl. I'll figure out a way to destroy them, all of them.// Grinning inwardly, the Digimon Kaiser resigned himself to plotting once again. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


//Human.// 

//Human.// 

"Impossible," Wormmon said in his soft alto voice, touching his left hand with the fingers of his right. "How can this happen?" It had to have been the gate, he decided. Ken shouldn't have been messing with the gates, look what had happened! Where _was_ Ken anyway? Wormmon couldn't help but worry about his human master, possibly in a predicament very similar to his own. 

A lock of indigo hair fell into his eyes, and the digimon-turned-human swept it away clumsily. His hands didn't function very well yet, but he was trying. He had managed to get himself into a sitting position on the carpet sometime in the past hour. He was in Ken's room, the computer glowing on the desk. "Where are you, Ken?" 

Inching over to the desk, Wormmon flexed his fingers and grasped it as tightly as he could. "Stand up, onegai..." he pleaded under his breath, willing his shaky legs to hold his weight. It felt off-balance, of course, only having two legs, but with the help of the sturdy desk he managed to stay upright. After a long moment he let go, using his arms to balance. Gingerly he took one step, then another. This body knew how to stand. How to walk. To this human it was nothing. And he could do it, Wormmon realized. He was walking just like a human should! Wobbling from terror and fear, but walking just the same. 

He stumbled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, thanking his lucky stars that it wasn't far away. Once inside he closed the door and looked into the mirror, getting his second world-jarring shock that day. 

Indigo hair. Violet eyes. A smooth, pale face with a tiny nose and high cheekbones. Wormmon's mouth dropped open in surprise. He was in _Ken's_ body! The stunned boy gingerly touched his face, neck, and arms, not beleiving what had happened to him. 

"If I'm in Ken-chan's body..." he whispered aloud, "...then he must be...in mine...I've got to find him! But how?" 

Suddenly, being alone and lost in a world of humans sounded a lot scarier... 

--------------------------  
Shi-chan: On to Sandglass!


	3. Of Strawberries, Surprises, and Soul-Sea...

Digimon belongs to Toei! It's not mine!   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: Chapter 3! Yay!   
---------------------------  
  
In Your Shoes  
Part 2  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Music: "Be All Right," (Takeru) What exactly is this recent obsession with the Takaishi-Ishida family?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another Digimon serial. Body-snatching, and weird stuff...and KENYAKO! HAHAHAHAHA! *coughs*  
  
Warnings: Nada. Kenyako, and a panicked Wormmon.  
  
  
_**Important Note!**_  
  
_Yes, it's going in _all_ my fics for the next few days..._   
  
Fanfiction.net has suddenly started sorting fics by their release date instead of their update date, meaning that unless you're on Author Alert you may miss new chapters of stories unless you change the page sorting. It's becoming a rather large pain for me, as I read in a ton of categories and have barely enough time to check them as it is. I'm posting a convienient link to my own two in-progress serials in case anyone was wondering if they'd been updated. They have. If you're looking for ['Sadness-Colored Sandglass,'][1] Chapter 11 just went up. Just click the link to go there. Thanks minna-san! On with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_We took a roundabout way   
Face to face   
I feel like we've finally met each other   
Your form   
Reflected my heart_  
  
  
  
Ken sighed heavily, half-wishing Miyako had come back to keep him company, half-wishing she'd just leave him alone. He didn't want to admit that he missed Wormmon, but being left alone all day did depress him somewhat.   
  
The lost Digimon Kaiser passed the time by hunting around Maiyako's room for any information, learning to walk using his ten short legs, and forcing himself to move around. It had taken a while for Ken to finally realize why his body ached all over: it was covered with fresh bruises and unhealed whip marks and cuts, inflicted by Ken himself. The worm's body was versatile and yet fragile at the same time, but Wormmon never cried out when the Kaiser struck him. Ken had never known that his kicks had injured the little digimon so badly, and his trip through the gate and consequent fall to the floor had both hurt his head and aggravated the near-healed abrasions. When he found Wormmon again, Ken had decided, he wouldn't beat the little creature anymore. His physical abuse would have to come out on something else; having the insect unable to walk simply wouldn't do. He didn't plan to apologize either, but he felt sure the loyal worm would notice the action almost immediately. The decision made satisfaction rush through Ken, an emotion that he pushed away. He was only doing this so Wormmon wouldn't get _too_ bad--his servant had to be able to walk, didn't he?   
  
Nodding in agreement with himself, Ken continued to sort through Miyako's compuetr files, his pincers clicking defiantly against the keys.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Wormmon carefully combed his indigo hair back, letting a lock sweep across his face the way Ken's used to do. He wasn't sure whether he should disguise himself or not; he had to go out and look for his partner but he had no idea where to start. "Ken-chan..."   
  
A clicking noise echoed from the hallway, drawing Wormmon's attention. He froze.   
  
"Why are all the lights on?" a female voice wondered, coming a little closer. Wormmon dropped the comb and backed up against the wall. Who was out there?   
  
The half-open bathroom door creaked, and a brown-haired, middle-aged woman appeared. She gasped when she caught sight of Wormmon, not daring to step closer. "...Ken?..."   
  
Suddenly remembering who he was supposed to be, Wormmon squeaked, "Y-yes?"   
  
The woman burst into tears and ran into the room, throwing her arms around him. "Ken! Oh, Ken! You've finally come home!" She was sobbing loudly, and Wormmon rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Shh...it's okay...I'm here..."   
  
"Oh, Ken-chan," she breathed, the familiarity of the title making Wormmon's heart twinge. "Please don't go again...please..."   
  
//Ken-chan's okaasan,// Wormmon thought dully. //But I thought he ran away because his parents were...no. She's kind, just like Ken-chan used to be. She missed him too.// He carefully offered her a smile and grasped her waist in a reassuring hug. "I won't."  
  
Ichijouji-san's fingers tightened their grip, pulling him close. "My baby's come home...oh, thank Kami..."   
  
//How could you hurt her like this?// Wormmon thought crossly, but retracted the snap a second later. //It's not your faut. I'll find you, Ken-chan...and then _everybody_ can be happy again.//   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Miyako had arrived a little while later with three bowls of ice cream and Poromon in tow. "Hey, little guy. How was your day?"  
  
"Fine, thank you, Miyako-san." Ken replied plesantly, trying to force enthusiasm into his voice. "How was yours?"   
  
"Good, good!" Miayko assured him, handing him one of the plastic bowls. It was vanilla with strawberry topping, Ken's favorite when he was younger.   
  
Ken's heart did a flip-flop as he accepted the treat and a spoon to eat it with. "Thank you." //I shouldn't get to attached. But nobody's treated me this way in so long...//   
  
He took a spoonful carefully, glad that the ice cream was fairly stiff. He had to angle both his head and the spoon to get a mouthful into his horizontally-opening mandibles.   
  
"You like it?" Miyako asked kindly. She looked at Poromon, who had already half-devoured a strawberry milkshake.   
  
"Yes, thanks." Ken's eyes contracted in a mouthless smile that he had seen Wormmon make many times.   
  
Miyako smiled back and held a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream out to him. "Want to try some?"   
  
Ken blinked in surprise. "Sure. Thank you." He was glad that he hadn't forgotten how to be polite since he'd left home. He didn't prefer chocolate, but it was good. Wormmon liked chocolate, if Ken remembered correctly. //I kind of miss the little insect,// Ken admitted to himself. //If he _is_ in my body...well, he'd better not let anything happen to it.//   
  
"Wormmon? You okay?" Miyako asked gently.   
  
"Yeah," Ken replied. "I'm fine."   
  
"Thinking about Ken?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Miyako looked sympathetic. "I understand. I haven't told the others that you're here, and I don't plan to. But if Ken isn't stirring up any trouble in the digital world--and providing we can actually _get_ to the digital world, because as of now we can't--I'll help you as much as I can."   
  
//Fool.// Ken thought with an inward smile, but immediately regretted the path his thoughts had taken. "Th-thank you," he stammered aloud.   
  
The Digimon Kaiser felt guilty.   
  
And he didn't know why.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
Shi-chan: *giggles* I guess everyone's figured out the main coupling in this story by now...comments? Questions? Please review, I live off them!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=11



	4. Fancy Meeting You Here

Digimon belongs to Toei! It's not mine!   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: I'll squash in a Gundam fic sometime tonight, I swear!  
---------------------------  
  
In Your Shoes  
Part 4  
~By Shimegami-chan  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another Digimon serial. Body-snatching, and weird stuff...and KENYAKO! HAHAHAHAHA! *coughs*  
  
Warnings: Nada. Kenyako.  
  
  
_**Important Note!**_  
  
_Don't worry...it won't be here too much longer......_   
  
Let's make this short. [Chapter 12 of 'Sandglass,'][1] is up, and had been for a few days. I also just finished writing another fic called [You Were the One.][2] Plug, plug, plug. On with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_I came to know true strength   
I learned that if you turn you back on your weaknesses   
You won't get anywhere   
_  
  
  
  
"Come on, Ichijouji-san...try a little harder! I can't help you out if you don't try!"   
  
"I don't remember," Wormmon said stubbornly. "It's all blank."   
  
The elder Ichijouji stepped in front of his son. "That's enough, Doctor. Ken's been through a lot."   
  
Wormmon nodded meekly and stood up, hugging his arms tightly around himself. "Please, no more questions."   
  
Dr. Naya sighed. "It's some kind of memory-blank, partial amnesia--I'm sorry, Ichijouji-san, there's nothing I can do at this point. We cab ony hope that his memory returns with time."   
  
//Or that Ken-chan returns in time,// Wormmon thought sourly. Aloud he said, "Arigatou, papa."   
  
"It's okay, Ken," his father replied with a smile. "Going at your own pace, I'm sure you'll remember everything yourself." Wormmon nodded confidently.   
  
  
  
Ichijouji Toshiko could not get over the personality change Ken had gone through since his disappearance. The cool arrogance that he had displayed at school had been replaced by gentle curiosity, and the expression on his face was innocently open. Ken had claimed to have been abducted and count not recall his life previous to the kidnapping, or what had been done to him and by whom. All he remembered was seeing a man with dark sunglasses, being shut into a cell or a cage of some sort, and then waking up on the floor in his room weeks later. He barely recognized his own family, and was frightened by the family physician. On the other hand, he was a lot happier than he had been before the kidnapping, laughing and joking with his father and hugging his mother frequently. The worried parents were just glad to have him back.   
  
Toshiko was secretly glad that Ken had suddenly changed for the better; in the two days since he had returned he had brought the spirit back to the Ichijouji home. At the moment, the younger boy was staring longingly at an ice-cream store they had just passed on the streets outside the doctor's office. "Want to get something before we head back to Tamachi, Ken? All you have to do is ask, son."   
  
The indigo-haired child looked up in astonishment. "Could we?"   
  
"Sure, why not?" Hand in hand, father and son opened the door and walked into the shop.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Wormmon was in heaven.  
  
Life at the Ichijouji house was everything he could have ever wanted--Ken's parents were caring and kind, and doted on him. The only thing missing was Ken.   
  
Wormmon's technological skills weren't quite up-to-date, but he had managed to use Ken's home computer to his benefit. In the Kaiser's two-day absence he had commanded several ringed digimon to destroy their companions' rings, and when they had been freed they immediately attacked the Dark Towers. In addition, the map in Ken's files indicated the disappearance of several other Towers, probably fallen prey to Garurumon or one of the other Chilsen Children's partners. Ken would probably pin the blame for the Towers Wormmon had destroyed on the Chosen digimon as well.   
  
Wormmon and Ken's father had been in the ice cream shop for several minutes before they were served. "What would you like, Ken? Vanilla? Strawberry?"   
  
"Chocolate!" Wormmon answered earnestly. Ken used to buy his digimon chocolate ice cream when he was younger, a treat Wormmon enjoyed greatly. Laughing, Toshiko ordered two chocolates, in bowls instead of cones. //Just like Ken-chan used to do.//   
  
After a moment the ice cream arrived, and the two sat down at a table in the back of the store.   
  
"Ichijouji."   
  
Wormmon turned his head, indigo hair falling over his eyes. "Oh...hello!"   
  
The source of the voice looked at him curiously, from the bowl to Ken's father and then back to Wormmon. "Fancy meeting you here."   
  
"A friend of yours?" Toshiko asked, nodding at the newcomer.   
  
"You could say that," Wormmon said nervously, eying the blur digimon in the other boy's lap. "Papa, this is Motomiya Daisuke."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Ichijouji Ken hated the world.   
  
He hated Miyako for being so damned nice.  
He hated the Chosen Children for complicating his plans.  
He hated Ryo for leaving him all alone.  
He hated Osamu for forcing the burden of this personality onto him.  
He hated his parents for their innocence and ideals.  
He hated Wormmon for getting him into this mess.  
  
But most of all, he hated himself for blaming his problems on them, for mistreating his only friend, and for the things he couldn't say.   
  
//Miyako...I think I'm falling in love with you.//   
  
//I'm sorry.//   
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
Shi-chan: *giggles* That enough of an ending for ya?  
Ken: But wait, there stuff you've gotta know for this chapter!  
Shi-chan: First of all, I made up Ken's parent's names, because they weren't mentioned in the show. I think Natsuko and Masaharu were the only parents who were.  
Seki: Secondly, this guy 'Ryo.'  
Ken: An old, old friend. He and I traveled to the Digital World together when we were kids.  
Daisuke: He had a V-mon too!  
Duo: Right. Third, does anybody remember Dr. Naya? The shrink Trowa took Quatre to from Death Becomes Him! Hee hee!  
Quatre: I never liked the guy.  
Shi-chan: Hope this helped. Ja ne!  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=12
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=299863



	5. Stay With Me

Digimon belongs to Toei! It's not mine!  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: This is it for tonight, minna. ^^;;  
-------------------------------  
  
In Your Shoes  
Part 5  
~By Shimegami-chan   
Warnings: Kenyako...   
  
Music: "Don't You See," Dragonball GT  
  
_**Important Note!**_  
  
_Getting shorter and shorter..._   
  
Meet my shameless plug.  
  
['Sadness-Colored Sandglass,'][1] a Kensuke, (Also Digimon) chapter 12 updated on May 26. Thanks minna-san!   
  
  
  
  
  
_That's right, now is the true beginning  
Let's go together _   
  
  
There was a long moment of silence in which Daisuke and Wormmon stared at each other, the former with a glare and the latter with apprehensive guilt. Ichijouji Toshiko, completely oblivious, quick finished his ice cream and grinned at the two boys. "Shall I leave you with your friend, Ken? I guess we're finished our days' errands..."   
  
"Uh...sure, Papa." Wormmon gulped in fear and shot a look at Daisuke. The goggle boy surely wouldn't attack him in broad daylight, right? Wormmon wasn't sure. Daisuke gave him a venomous grin. Wormmon shrank back.   
  
Toshiko rose and handed Ken money to find his way home before waving politely and disappearing. "Be home for supper, Ken!"   
  
"Okay!" Wormmon choked, pushing his chair furthur away from the table.   
  
Daisuke leaned over it and leered at the indigo-haired child. "Well, what do we have here? The Kaiser running around pretending to be normal? I thought you ran away from home, _Ken._"   
  
The frightened digimon couldn't think of a single thing to say.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Ichijouji Ken himself had run out of things to say. He _couldn't_ have a crush on Inoue Miyako. He COULD NOT.   
  
So why was every glance, every touch from her electric?   
  
The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she nonchalantly flipped her hair over her shoulder...everything he saw entranced Ken more. He didn't understand it. Nothing made _sense_!   
  
And then, to top it all off, Miyako decided to have A Talk with him.   
  
"Wormmon," she began hesitantly, "Have you ever thought about why Ken is evil?"   
  
"What?" Ken replied, shocked.   
  
"You know. Why he tortures digimon, tries to kill us repeatedly, kicks you around..."   
  
Ken hadn't even managed to grasp how exactly he ended up in Wormmon's digital body. Digimon weren't real, right? Just part of his computer program. Did that mean that his body had dissolved into data-bits too? Ken didn't like the idea of that.   
  
Then again, Miyako's own digimon was in the real world too. How did _that_ work? Shouldn't it have evaporated as easily as his Kaiser's robes did when he stepped through the computer?   
  
This was somewhere he had to tread carefully, Ken decided. Miyako could have information on how he could get back into his body, if she knew where to find the _real_ Wormmon. "Ken-chan...beleives that hurting digimon are no big deal, because the computer will just remake them."   
  
"Re-make? You mean in Primary Village?" Miyako asked, confused. "But he's still _killing_ them, they're just being reborn."   
  
"No, no." Ken defended his own concepts in an attempt to save face for Miayko. "It's not _killing._ They're not real."   
  
"Of course they are!" Miayko cried. "You mean he doesn't know that!? Digimon are as real as you or I--and that's a horrible analogy! He doesn't think you exist, or what?"   
  
"Well..." None of Ken's carefully thought-out theories were making sense now. "Not outside of the digital world, I don't...at least...that's what Ken-chan thinks."   
  
Miyako rolled her eyes. "That dolt! I guess he's never stopped to wonder why _our_ digimon are always in the real world."   
  
It hit Ken like a ton of bricks. Digimon...real? Hadn't he created the whole digital world from Sam's computer? It didn't make sense! The device had come out of the computer, and then Ken and Ryo had gone to the digital world, and then...   
  
...and Ken had met _Wormmon_, and then there was the accident...   
  
The little worm had taken care of Ken for three days--while they were walking some sort of sharp object had been embedded in his neck, and Ken was in tremendous amounts of pain. Everything after that...was hazy...   
  
"He took care of me!" Ken gasped aloud. "We stayed in the real world, and he _took care of me!_"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Miyako asked.   
  
"Oh, God..." Ken buried his face in his pincers. His heart felt like it had been crushed as memories began flooding back to him. The Dark Seed. Ryo. Wormmon staying by his side as his fever went up, and up, and up...Sam's death...the funeral...and the Digital World.   
  
"Oh, God..." he repeated, suddenly hating himself. "It was all real..."   
  
//Wormmon, I'm sorry.  
  
I'm coming to find you.//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
Shi-chan: Yatta! Another chapter! ^_^

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=12



	6. Motomiya-san

Digimon belongs to Toei! It's not mine!  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: This fic is drawing to a close...  
-------------------------------  
  
In Your Shoes  
Part 6  
~By Shimegami-chan   
Warnings: Kenyako...   
  
Music: "Sabitsuita Machine Gun," Dragonball GT  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my God, I tried so hard to get a Dragonball fic out tonight...but it was not going to happen. I could not come up with a plot, and I could not come up with songfic garble. I guess it'll have to wait. Meanwhile, here's a chapter of 'In Your Shoes,'--'Sandglass,' will be updated soon, I promise!  
  
_**Important Note!**_  
  
_Plug._   
  
['Sadness-Colored Sandglass,'][1] a Kensuke, (Also Digimon) chapter 12 updated on May 26. Thanks minna-san!   
  
  
  
  
  
_I wonder what we can build together?   
Face to face   
I feel like I've been waiting so long   
If you weren't there   
My heart would still be closed _   
  
  
Daisuke wasted no time whatsoever in dragging Wormmon unceremoniously into an alley to question him in private. "Okay, Ichijouji. 'Fess up. What's wrong with the digital gate, and why are you back in the real world?"   
  
"W-what?" Wormmon tried to feign ignorance. "I don't know what's wrong with the gate. And I needed to come back...because my parents were worried," he finished lamely.   
  
"You never worried about them before," Daisuke accused.   
  
Wormmon flinched, fearing the other boy's raised hand would strike him. "They were sad!"   
  
Daisuke blinked in confusion. "Ichijouji-kun...did you get hit on the head or something?"   
  
Wormmon bit his lip. "Of course not...why?"   
  
The Chosen Child slowly withdrew his hands from Wormmon's shoulders and crossed them over his chest. "Because you're acting really weird. You're not acting like the Ken I know at all."   
  
"...Oh..." was all the answer the terrified digimon could muster.   
  
Daisuke stared at him hard for a few minutes. "Okay...Ichijouji-kun." The reversion back to the formality made Wormmon let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "I'm going to take you back to the school computer lab, and I want you to check it out. If you've lied to me about breaking the port," he glared at the indigo-haired boy, "then you're going to pay big-time. Everyone in Japan will know what you've been doing in the digital world, and our digimon can prove it. If you fix it, then our digimon can go home, and if you're heading back there so can you. Got it?"   
  
"Yes, Motomiya-san," Wormmon stuttered.   
  
Daisuke was taken aback yet again. "_What_ did you just call me?"   
  
"Uh..."   
  
Daisuke stared at him suspiciously. "-kun will do fine."   
  
"Okay, Daisuke-kun."   
  
"I meant _Motomiya_-kun, but who cares. Let's get to the lab; you help me, I help you, and I'll stick up for you in case we run into one of the others." With that, the mahogany-haired boy dragged Wormmon out of the alley and down the street.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"Wormmon? Where are you going!? Come back!" Miyako called, panicked. The little green digimon had managed to fly out the open door and down the apartment stairs in a matter of seconds. "Wormmon!" She grabbed Poromon and her jacket and bolted after the caterpillar, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Ken ran down the street as quickly as his short legs could take him, not even sure where he was going yet. //Tamachi. If Wormmon could find his way to my house, he'd meet me there. And if not, maybe I can get the gate open.// For once thanking Kami for his tiny body, he darted down into the subway station and arrived just as the train came to a halt. Behind him, he heard Miyako call Wormmon's name, and he turned to motion the lavender-haired girl over, but the doors hissed shut and the train started to move before Miyako had a chance to pay the fare.   
  
On the cramped train, the human-turned-digimon skittered immediately under a seat to wait out the rest of the ride, praying and dreading that Miyako would catch the next train.   
  
The ride was mercifully short, the doors pulling apart just when Ken thought he could wait no longer. He ran all the way from the subway to his apartment and scaled the outside of the building, gaining access through the open bathroom window. The Ichijouji house was dark and cold; but Ken didn't expect it to stay that was. It would be time for dinner soon and both his parents would be home. He had to move fast. The young genius scrambled into his room, shouting Wormmon's name, but getting no reply. "Wormmon! Please, tell me you're here, somewhere, anywhere! I need you!"  
  
Nothing.   
  
//The Digital World. He must be still there!//   
  
There was a repeated banging on the front door, and a high voice joined his calls of Wormmon's name. Miyako. Ken switched his computer on and scampered out into the hall, opening the door to admit his out-of-breath friend. "Wormmon! I found you! What happened? Why did you run away?"   
  
"I've got to find him," Ken informed her simply, running back to his room with the older girl hot on his tail.   
  
"Who? Ken? What are you doing?" she questioned, staring at the symbols on the screen. "Is that a digital gate?"   
  
He nodded, whirling to face her. "Can you try to open it? Please?"   
  
"I don't know." Miyako took out her red D-3 and stared at it. "The gate wouldn't open earlier. But I guess it's worth a try, right?"   
  
"Right." Ken hoped for the best. "Let's do it."   
  
"Digital gate!" Miyako cried. "OPEN!"   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Wormmon stared at the computer blankly.   
  
"What's up?" Daisuke questioned. "You look like you've never seen one before."   
  
"Ano..." Wormmon peered behind the machine to look at the wires before moving his clumsy fingers to the mouse and clicking random icons. "I'm trying, I'm trying..."   
  
"Sure." Daisuke rolled his eyes and started a bit at the sound of a shrill beep, pulling his D-terminal from his jacket pocket. "Whoops, mail." Wormmon continued to open up unfamiliar programs, looking for something even remotely resembling Ken's files from home. "Uh...Ken?"   
  
Suddenly remembering who he was supposed to be, and disconcerted by Daisuke's use of Ken's given name, Wormmon shot a glance over his shoulder. "Nani?"   
  
Daisuke looked both embarrased and anxious. "Takeru's called a meeting. Here."   
  
Wormmon blinked. "So I should...hurry?"   
  
"If you don't want them walking in on this, yeah."   
  
Wormmon almost burst into tears. "I...I don't know how..."   
  
Daisuke was starting to look panicked. "I'm no genius, but I'll try. What programs would be connected with the digital world?"   
  
"I'm sorry!" Wormmon cried, sorting frantically through files. "I can't do it! I don't know how!"   
  
Daisuke stood stock-still. "Someone's coming."   
  
In a fit of panic, Wormmon yanked Ken's dark D-3 from his belt and held it out to the computer just as Takeru, Iori, and Hikari appeared behind Daisuke in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Ken-chan!"   
  
Hikari gasped. "Dai! Ken!"   
  
"It's not my fault!" Daisuke moaned.   
  
"Digital gate, _open!"   
  
Please!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
Shi-chan: Cliffhanger! More soon...this series will be finished by Friday. Hope you enjoyed. ^_~

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=12



	7. To the Ends of the Earth

Digimon belongs to Toei! It's not mine!  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: This fic is drawing to a close...  
-------------------------------  
  
In Your Shoes  
Part 6  
~By Shimegami-chan   
Warnings: Kenyako...   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now is as good a time to mention it as any. I'll be going to camp on Sunday coming (July 1) and I won't be back for seven weeks. I'll have computer access, but just how much of it I'm not sure. Fanfics will be written in rough draft when I get free time, but whether or not they get typed soon is iffy. Also, the closure of 'Sadness Colored Sandglass,' 'Switch,' and 'Cool World,' plus the 'I,' series, will be taking precedent. I have three separate one-shots in mind that need work also. So don't expect me around ff.net for the next two weeks (or so), but expect a rush of new stories around the third week of August. Thanks for your time, minna-san, and have a safe and enjoyable summer.   
  
_This last chapter of 'In Your Shoes,' is a pretty big deal to me--this story was a lot of fun to write, and hopefully just as enjoyable to read. This goes out to Sarah, Zippo, Ami-chan, and Andrew--thanks for being there for me, you guys. Sarah, have a safe trip. Love you all._~Shi  
  
_**Plug.**_ ['Sandglass.'][1] (I'm getting lazy.)   
  
  
  
  
  
_We took a roundabout way   
Face to face   
I feel like we've finally met each other   
Your form   
Reflected my heart_   
  
  
"Nothing." Miyako looked at her D-3 sadly. "It hasn't been opening for us these past few days."   
  
_The blocks are still on the gates. Dammit, Ken!_ Ken hopped onto the stool and typed madly, trying to bring down the barriers he had placed on the port, without much success. They could only be removed using Ken's D-3, Miyako's wasn't powerful enough to do it. He called up the familiar programs, weakening them as much as he could from his position.   
  
_That's strange._ Ken tapped a pincer absently on the keyboard. _D-3 or not, the Digital World should be accesible through this computer. I don't understand..._ "I think I've managed to weaken them. Try it again, will you please, Miya-chan?"   
  
"Since when do you _not_ call me Miyako-san, Wormmon?" the lavender-haired girl teased.   
  
_Since I fell in love with you._ Ken just blushed.   
  
Miyako held up the device again. "Digital Gate, open!"   
  
There was an ear-splitting silence for a few long moments until the computer began to glow. "Wormmon! You did it!" She grabbed Poromon and hugged him tightly.   
  
_No...it took too long._ Ken braced himself for the short journey. _But if I didn't open the gate, then who did?_   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
A blast of light erupted from the computer as Wormmon's Dark D-3 reacted with the port, the overriding power of the stronger device forcing the gate to open.   
  
"I did it!" he whispered in shock.   
  
"Ken! You did it!" Daisuke crowed.   
  
Before Takeru or the others could react, they were pulled through the computer and deposited in the Digital World.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
When Ken awakened, he was staring at the soft blue sky of the Digital World. _We made it._   
  
He lay like that for several minutes, not even moving to check on Miyako and Poromon. He felt strangely refreshed and calm. "It's beautiful," he whispered to himself, watching a cloud hang overhead. "It's..._real._ Not a program. Not a game that I could lose, at any time. A real, tangible, eternal place. How...poetic." Ken really wasn't sure what he was saying any more, but the scent of the flowers all around him intoxicated him, and the blue sky captivated his eyes. He tipped his head back, throwing his arms out to rest on the grass to lie spread-eagle. The sun warmed his blood and darkened his flesh. He drank it all in like a starving man.   
  
It took a stray lock of indigo hair moved by the breeze across his face to bring Ken to the realization that he was back in his own body. _Wormmon had to be the one who opened the port!_ The former Digimon Kaiser shot to his feet, scanning the field for his insectoid partner.   
  
A few feet away, Miyako was stirring, Hawkmon beside her. Ken hurried to her side. "Hey! Are you okay?"   
  
She opened her eyes with a gasp, Hawkmon taking up a defensive stance. "D-Digimon Kaiser!"   
  
Ken's mouth dropped open in shock. _That's right...she'd never believe that it was me all along..._ He reached up to gingerly touch his hair, the purple spikes sharp and unyielding. "I..."  
  
Miyako clenched her fists. "All right, Ken. Let's do this!"   
  
"Miayko-san!" Hawkmon scolded. "That's dangerous! You can't get in a _fist-fight_ with him!"   
  
"I have better things to do." The harsh words came out colder than he had expected. _Like finding Wormmon._ He turned and ran, gritting his teeth. _It couldn't have worked. She's Chosen. She's Purity. I can't taint her with, with..._ He stared at him hands, pulling off the leather gloves in disgust. _...with **this!**_   
  
He sprinted until he came to a river, not hesitating before diving in and swimming across. "I'll get to the base," he assured himself aloud, "and find him with the monitors. He's got to be here somewhere..." The very idea of returning to the dank and dark control room made him ill. He stumbled up the river bank on the other side, dripping wet, hair slicked back and hanging limp as it did in the real world. As he ran through the underbrush, releasing his cape as it became snagged in a branch, his Dark D-3 began to beep.   
  
_I'm close to a group of Chosen! But how did they get here? Masaka...They're in the base! They came through _my_ port!_ Realization dawned on him. _Wormmon!_   
  
Suddenly no longer tired, Ken poured on the speed and ran for the base, not even noticing a lone purple dot on his tracker following close behind.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Wormmon took note of his new surroundings and body right away, as did the other Chosen. "We're in the _Kaiser's base!_" Daisuke yelped.   
  
"Of course, you used Ken-chan's D-3." Wormmon scanned the hard floor, thankful for his sharp eyes back, but unable to locate the device.   
  
Takeru assisted Hikari in getting to her feet. "This is an incredible opportunity." he noted, staring at the complex computer system.   
  
"Oh, no! Please don't do that!" Wormmon pleaded, looking imploringly at Daisuke. "You got into the Digital World! That's what you wanted, right? Please don't touch Ken-chan's things!"   
  
Takeru stared at the green Digimon. "Where's Ichijouji-kun, anyway? Didn't he come with us?"   
  
"No! He wants to be in the real world!" Wormmon said. It was a half-truth, at least. "If he's not interfering, then please don't touch anything! I would have to protect Ken-chan's computers, and I don't want to hurt anyone!"   
  
"If we do anything, Wormmon will take the fall," Hikari pointed out gently. "And Ichijouji-kun _did_ help us get through the gate, right? We owe him that much, if he isn't causing trouble any more."  
  
"Fine." Iori sighed. "But I'm going to knock down some Dark Towers while I'm here...if that's not too _mean_ of me?" he questioned sarcastically.   
  
Takeru rolled his eyes and started as his D-3 emitted a soft beep. "Someone's coming...Miyako's here! In the Digital World!"   
  
"Great!" Daisuke grinned, checking his own device. "She must be tracking us, she's coming straight here."   
  
Wormmon sighed and fidgeted, nervously checking a few of the computer monitors. _If I'm here, then where's Ken-chan?_   
  
He was afraid he didn't want to know the answer.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Ken keyed in his personal code and dashed into the base, taking the familiar hallways at a soccer sprint. With any luck Wormmon was in the control room...doing what? Guarding it? Ken realized that he didn't really care if the Chosen _trashed_ it at that point. _It's not my home anymore. I'm going back to the real world!_   
  
He rounded a spiral staircase and barreled into the control room, stopping just inside the room, unable to believe his eyes. Wormmon stood in the center of the room, talking earnestly with Motomiya's V-mon partner. Motomiya himself, along with three other Chosen, sat calmly in the corner tinkering with their D-Terminals. "Wormmon!"   
  
"Ken-chan!" His partner's expression was unreadable. Apprehension? Joy?   
  
Ken didn't care. He ran to the green Digimon's side and dropped to his knees on the floor, hugging the caterpillar to his chest. "I'm so gald you're okay! I've been worried!"   
  
"You have?" Delight sparkled in Wormmon's baby blue eyes. "Ken-chan...you look so different!"   
  
Ken smiled at the little insect. "Do I?" He was clad only in his blue-white jumpsuit, still-wet hair clinging to his cheeks.   
  
"I meant _you._" His partner inspected the violet eyes that he'd been wearing for the past week. "You're back to your old self."   
  
"All thanks to you, my friend." He held Wormmon tightly, ignoring the stares of the wary Chosen watching him. "All thanks to you."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
**Epilogue.**   
  
_Someday we'll fly in the sky   
I can fly for you   
Kick away cowardice and weakness   
The future you dreamed of, the future I dreamed of   
You're not alone   
Don't give up   
I will always   
Protect you...   
_   
  
  
"Ken."   
  
The former Digimon Kaiser froze at the sound of her voice. "M-Miya-chan."   
  
"It's true, isn't it? That wasn't Wormmon at all that I took care of. It was you all along."   
  
Ken gulped, all his resolve streaming away from him like a river. "H-Hai, Miyako-san."   
  
Miyako seemed to note the formality, crossing her arms over her chest. "Daisuke tells me that you're going back to the real world, and you're never going to be the Kaiser again." She eyed Ken's tight jumpsuit and boots, D-3 hooked at his belt. His hair was combed flat--Ken wondered what it would take to get a change of outfit when he came to the Digital World.   
  
If he ever came to the Digital World again, that was.   
  
Ken gulped and nodded.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because..." Ken didn't want to admit that she had been the one to open his eyes. "I realized...that it wasn't a game...and I shouldn't be treating it like one. I almost lost Wormmon. I won't let it happen again, so help me."   
  
Miyako blinked in surprise. "You've really had a change of heart, haven't you?" It wasn't a question. "Why did you lie to me, Ken-kun?"   
  
"I was...a little afraid," Ken admitted, eyes downcast. "I needed information and help, and you were there. I was injured. Wormmon was injured."   
  
"Did I help?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Of course!" Ken couldn't hide the surprise on his face. "I wouldn't have found him without you. I wanted to thank you for taking care of me, Miyako-...chan."   
  
"Was it all a lie?"   
  
Ken couldn't read the mysterious lavender-haired girl at all. "Was _what_ a lie?"   
  
"Your personality. The way you acted. When you...told me that I was pretty, when you thanked me for getting you ice cream. When we talked about you and the Kaiser."   
  
"No," Ken admitted honestly. "By then, I had realized, I--" he cut himself short.   
  
"What?" Miyako's expression continued to be stone-still.   
  
"I--" Ken faltered, scanning the room for an escape. Miyako blocked the only door inadvertantly. He swallowed. "I liked you."   
"'Liked?' Past tense? How so? Thought I was nice? Thought I was a sucker?"   
  
Biting his lip, Ken stood before her, tilting his chin up. "Like this." He brought a hand to her cheek and met her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened, but she didn't pull away.   
  
It lasted only a few seconds, but left Ken feeling euphoric. _I did it. I found courage without hurting anyone._   
  
Miyako blushed deeply. "Oh. Like _that._"   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Wormmon watched quietly from the control room monitor; Daisuke, Takeru and V-mon fighting among themselves to catch a glimpse of Miyako and her would-be crush. "Go, Miyako!" Daisuke cheered as she and Ken kissed.   
  
Hikari laughed. "This is like a soap opera." Iori rolled his eyes.   
  
Wormmon's gaze was still focused intently on his human partner. _I told you everyone could be happy again, Ken-chan. I guess it wasn't so bad being you at all._   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Miyako smiled shyly. "If it makes you feel better, Ken-kun...I think I like you too."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Walking a mile in someone elses shoes, the whole world becomes visible.  
For you, I'd walk to the ends of the earth.   
  
  
  
  
~owari   
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
Shi-chan: Like? Hate? Too abrupt? Too short? Not enough Kenyako? Too much Kenyako? Your comments are greatly appreciated! Put them in the box, please!  
Seki: I can't beleive it's finally over!   
Shi-chan: Me either. Thanks to those people who reviewed and gave me your thoughts, especially Athena, Ashna, and Sera Teraseki. Stayed with me right through the end, and I couldn't have done it without everyone's support.   
Ken: *makes a pouty face* Yes, there will be another Kenyako coming..._after_ 'Sandglass' is over with, with any luck.   
Duo: *grin* Or whenever she feels like it.   
Shi-chan: Ja matta ne, minna-san! Have a good summer!   


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=12



End file.
